


Quietly, I'll Keep You Close To Me

by nationalnobody



Category: The Creatures (Youtube RPF)
Genre: Airports, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, joe & spence are both p sad about joe leaving, spoe - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-27
Updated: 2015-07-27
Packaged: 2018-04-11 13:15:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4436834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nationalnobody/pseuds/nationalnobody
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off Joe going back home for a week > cue Spencer dropping him off at the airport, sadness & comfort ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quietly, I'll Keep You Close To Me

**Author's Note:**

> pls forgive me for any errors, it is late & i am hella tired
> 
> [also here's a spoe playlist i made uwu](http://8tracks.com/iil-prince/get-your-heart-going)

Spencer’s not exactly worried about Joe getting on a plane and flying 30,000 feet above the ground because hey, they’ve flown a million and one times before, it’s not like he’s new to this. What worries Spencer is that Joe is _so_ excited, _so_ happy - his grin is bigger than any Spencer’s been graced with in the last couple of months alone. 

He understands that it’s his family so of course Joe would be ecstatic but as stupid as it sounds in his head, Spencer is worried that Joe might like it better with his family and hometown friends than here at home with him.

His uncharacteristic anxiety keeps him from talking much in the car ride to the airport and if Joe notices he doesn’t say anything. Spencer thinks Joe doesn’t realise anyway, _probably more occupied with thoughts of ‘home’._ Almost immediately, he mentally reprimands himself for disregarding the importance of Joe’s hometown. 

He really needs to get himself together, _Christ._  

They’re about ten minutes from the airport when Joe, still gazing out the window, reaches for Spencer’s fingers. He misses and grasps at Spencer’s crotch instead, eliciting a choked ‘ _Joe! I’m driving!’._  

Joe sputters, “I-I meant to hold your hand! Not your _dick_!” Spencer’s struggling to keep in his laughter at this point, honestly could this even happen with anyone but Joe? 

“...Hey, you can still hold my hand you know.” Spencer mumbles when he realises Joe’s hand has made its way back to his own lap. He watches out of the corner of his eye as the shorter man gently laces their fingers together before going back to staring at the seemingly boundless open road in front of them.

As they drive, Joe hums along to a tune that Spencer surprisingly hasn’t heard from his before. The tune, though rather discordant, doesn’t sound as bad as it could be and before he even comprehends it, he finds himself gently moving his head in accord with Joe’s voice. 

When Joe stops humming, Spencer glances his way and he’s suddenly graced with a soft almost sad smile, “You okay?” Joe doesn’t answer. 

Spencer, although concerned beyond belief, decides to wait until they get to the airport and actually park somewhere before he tackles the ‘why does Joe suddenly seem so sad’ issue. 

Their fingers unlace as Spencer drives into the airport carpark and if it wasn’t for the fact that they’d probably end up in accident, he wouldn’t have ever let go of Joe’s hand. 

Finding a parking space was surprisingly easy considering that it was six in the morning and it seemed that morning flights were in abundance nowadays - he wasn’t all too sure why exactly that was though. It seemed to just be _one of those things_ …

As soon as the car had settled into a spot, Spencer cut the engine and turned to Joe who was fiddling with the fraying strings of his fingerless gloves - a sort of gag present from Spencer that hadn’t turned out to be much of a gag in the end, more like a weird sort of practical present.

Softly, he starts, “You okay? You kinda looked a little sad back there…”.

Joe shakes his head and Spencer’s heart clenches at the words that follow, “Is it bad that I don’t want to go?”. The Italian lets out a shaky breath before continuing, “It’s mean of me isn’t it? To not want to see my family and friends from my hometown anymore even though I was so excited before.” Spencer furrows his brows and reaches for Joe as best as he can while still inside a car with a centre console in the way.

“Hey now, everyone gets a little nervous when they’re going back to their hometown. Nobody, least of all me, thinks you’re mean because of that!”

“But it’s not because of that!” Joe says in frustration and Spencer is beyond confused, _if it’s not nerves then why doesn’t he want to go?_

The smaller male exhales and shuffles away from the other, “I’m not nervous…” He mumbles, voice raising slightly, “I’m mean. I’m so _mean_ and selfish. All I want to do is stay with you, here at home. My _real_ home.”

Spencer’s heart feels like it might combust and his head is in a muddle so he’s not even sure if he’s saying the right words, either way they’re out of his mouth before he can stop it, “I want you to stay too and that’s even more selfish of me. I should be all for you meeting up with your family but that’s just not how our hearts work is it?”.

There’s a minute pause and then, “So listen Chickpea, you’re gonna get on that plane and see your family and you’re gonna tell them all about what a catch I am and how we already have a baby and all that. I’ll just be a little ways away cheering you on.” Spencer brings Joe closer and places his hands lovingly on small red cheeks, “Only a week. You’ll be back before you know it.” He says softly and Joe all but crumples in his hands.

“I love you.”

“I love you too… Now let’s get that suitcase outta the car and into the building!” 

A few moments later, the two are out of the car, the suitcase already on the asphalt as well. Joe rolls it along despite Spencer’s constant nagging of ‘ _let me do it, c’mon!’..._

The hustle & bustle of the airport hits them full force when they walk through the automatic glass doors and anything but walking & talking seems impossible. Thankfully, Spencer had made sure beforehand to check the departure date correctly so as not to pull a Dex and arrive a day early instead. Looking down at the paper once more, a tiny sigh escapes him.

The time for the departure stated 7:50 AM which gave them only a tiny bit of time to say goodbye. With a quick shuffle of feet, Spencer turns and leads the smaller male to a more secluded area of the airport. 

They’re in a corner which feels a bit close-spaced, not that they mind all that much. Hell, Joe seems to basking in the current lack of distance between them. 

“How long left?” He asks, resting himself against Spencer.

“Twenty tops before we gotta move.”

Joe groans and Spencer wraps his arm around the smaller male in reassurance. “Hey, it’ll be fine. We’ll skype every night!” He exclaims the second the idea hits him. Joe wriggles in his grasp and looks up into familiar blue-grey eyes before finally speaking up, “Every night?”

Spencer nods, “Every night… Unless we’re busy and by busy I mean we fall asleep.” There’s a pause and then laughter is bubbling up & out of Joe and he finds himself tightening the grip he has on the back of Spencer’s shirt so tight he’s sure he’ll leave creases. 

“Fuck. I’m going to miss you.” He mumbles, followed by a drawn out breath. Spencer doesn’t reply to the admission, only squeezes Joe tighter and speaks so quietly that Joe’s sure if he wasn’t so focused on Spencer, the sentence would’ve been swallowed by the cacophony of the airport.

“…We’ve gotta get to the terminal, c’mon.”

Joe nods and Spencer lets his arms fall away from him. He watches as the Italian reaches for his suitcase and begins pulling it along again. On a whim, he decides to trail behind the smaller man. 

Spencer follows the messy head of brown locks wherever he goes for a while and when he finally comes to a standstill, Spencer almost wants to cry. 

_He’s really going to go._

 Joe looks at the time on the big board above him, 7:25 AM. Spencer keeps his eyes on Joe as he fiddles with his passport.

‘ _It’s only a week, seriously?’_ is what he wants to tell himself but he can’t. He just hopes once Joe leaves he’ll be back just as soon.

**_All passengers boarding flight Q3728, please make your way to terminal 4 for departure. Thank you._ **

Joe frowns and at the same time he reaches for Spencer, the other does too. It’s a tight embrace and they pull away much too quickly for Joe’s liking but then Spencer leans down and presses a light kiss to his lips and his face lights up in every way possible and he thinks to himself, _it’s okay, I’ll be back soon_ … 

Spencer pulls away, grinning cheekily as he pushes Joe a little forth from him, “Go on then. Go board your plane Chickpea. I’ll be waiting for you when you get back.” 

Joe gives an affirmative nod before striding forward, looking back to throw a confident smile in Spencer’s direction before disappearing out of sight but definitely not out of mind.

_It’s okay. You’ll see him soon._

**Author's Note:**

> ( ´ ▽ ` )ﾉ kik me if you want: shmu.


End file.
